The King of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match Online
KOF98 Ultimate Match Online (KOF 98 UM OL) es un juego para móvil autorizado SNK oficialmente por PlayHit Southeast Asia. Es un juego móvil RPG táctico y gratuito basado en la version Ultimate Match de The King of Fighters '98 . El juego se lanzó por primera vez en 2014 en China. Actualmente tiene servidores regionales en China, Taiwán, Corea del Sur, Japón, Vietnam, Tailandia, Indonesia, Malasia y Singapur. Jugabilidad Los jugadores pueden controlar un equipo de 6 luchadores al mismo tiempo y pelear en varios modos de batalla contra los NPC y otros jugadores. Modos de Batalla: * Campaña principal : una serie de etapas de línea argumental en las que los jugadores progresan en el juego, cuanto mayor sea el nivel, mejores serán las recompensas. * Campaña Elite : una versión más difícil de la Campaña principal con menos etapas, pero se recompensa con mejores objetos. * Campaña Infernal : las etapas de campaña más difíciles del juego * Ultimate Trials : desafía continuamente a los Fighters más fuertes y lucha por subir de nivel para obtener mejores recompensas. Elige oponentes fáciles, normales o duros para cada pelea, y las peleas más duras te darán más 'estrellas' que se pueden usar para comprar ventajas para tu equipo. Abre cajas de seguridad ocultas en el camino y tendrás la oportunidad de obtener algunos artículos raros. Los luchadores no recuperan HP automáticamente y no pueden usarse en batallas de prueba si mueren, hasta que el progreso de los ensayos se restablece al día siguiente. Los jugadores también acumularán puntos en el tiempo, de los cuales pueden reclamar recompensas especiales por acumular una cierta cantidad de puntos. (Puntos = Puntos totales * 8% + puntos de hoy) * Clone Battle : Rugal ha creado clones de combatientes de renombre mundial y los está enviando a causar estragos en todo el mundo. Los jugadores pueden unirse para derrotar a estos clones y obtener sus Fragmentos. * Gold Rush : destruye un auto con tus manos y vende sus partes por oro * Combatientes Femeninas - Una pelea donde los jugadores solo pueden usar sus luchadoras, gana para recoger cajas de cocina. * Mirage Challenge : si los jugadores despliegan los mismos combatientes son los oponentes, ese caza enemigo específico huirá automáticamente y arrojará un fragmento de caza. (Se desbloquea en el Nivel.37, disponible lunes, miércoles, viernes, domingo) * EXP Rush - Destruye la máquina expendedora y obtén la mayor cantidad de cola EXP que puedas.(Desbloquealo en el nivel.30, disponible todos los días de la semana) * Combo Challenge : un desafío en el que el daño no se basa en el poder de ataque de tus luchadores sino en la cantidad de combos que puedes hacer. (Disponible durante eventos especiales) Modos de Batalla PVP * Arena : lucha contra otros jugadores en la Arena y descubre quién es el más fuerte. Los jugadores tienen 5 oportunidades de desafío gratuitas todos los días, mientras que las posibilidades adicionales se pueden comprar con Diamantes. Cada día se pueden reclamar pequeñas recompensas según la cantidad de puntos que los jugadores ganen en la arena, incluidos los fragmentos de poder. Las recompensas especiales de clasificación se enviarán a los buzones de los jugadores al final de cada día según el rango del jugador.Los jugadores también ganarán monedas de Honor en este juego, que se puede usar para comprar objetos raros en la Tienda de Honor. * Batalla del Club : los jugadores en los clubes pueden participar en las batallas del Club y competir por el título del club más fuerte. Los jugadores lucharán unos contra otros en un partido de cara a cara y ganarán 2 puntos por ganar, 1 punto por perder un partido. Los luchadores pueden desplegar un máximo de 6 luchadores, que no recuperarán HP después de cada pelea y se emparejarán automáticamente contra un nuevo oponente después de cada victoria hasta que todos los combatientes sean derrotados. Hay varios modos de batalla, por lo que todos los luchadores pueden ser utilizados. * Cross-server Loot Battle : 2 servidores se enfrentan entre sí en una batalla para ver cuál es el servidor más fuerte. Cada punto de mineral en la mina representa una cierta cantidad de puntos, cuanto mayor sea la clasificación, mayores serán los puntos. El servidor con la mayor cantidad de puntos se coronará como el ganador y los jugadores participantes de ambos servidores obtendrán una tonelada de "Energía" (un recurso) al final de la temporada, que se puede cambiar por artículos valiosos como Rugal Frag., Fragmento de Poder, Cofre Esotérico (Naranja), etc. * Cross-server Loot Battle - 2 servers are pit head on against one another in a battle to see which is the strongest server. Each ore spot on the mine represents a certain number of points, the higher the ranking, the higher the points. The server with the higher number of points will be crowned the winner and participating players from both servers will gain an ton of 'Energy' (a resource) at the end of the season, which can be exchanged for valuable items such as RugalFrag, Power Fragment, Esoteric Chest (Orange) etc. * Torneo de servidores cruzados : similar al Torneo, pero más grande y mejor, luchando contra hasta otros 4 servidores al mismo tiempo. Las recompensas de torneo se pueden intercambiar por K 'Frag, Yashiro Frag, gafas de sol HUD Frag. * Honor Battle : un misterioso hombre ha abierto 12 Dojos. Los jugadores pueden luchar contra personas de otros servidores para recopilar Constellation Dojo Badges para reclamar recompensas y desafiar el título de Honor King después de recoger las 12 insignias. Dado que el nivel de poder de un jugador coincide con los requisitos de un Dojo específico, puede convertirse en un protector de Dojo luego de ganar con éxito un desafío y reclamar recompensas. * Peak Battle : este es un juego en tiempo real donde los jugadores se enfrentarán contra otros jugadores. Ambos jugadores se turnarán para seleccionar entre un grupo de luchadores seleccionados al azar en su equipo. Se puede desplegar un máximo de 4 cazas en cualquier momento y no se puede cambiar entre ellos. Un jugador pierde cuando no quedan combatientes para desplegar o si todos los combatientes desplegados mueren en 1 vuelta. Los jugadores obtendrán puntos de batalla máxima de peleas y en el tiempo en función de su rango máximo de batalla, que se puede usar para intercambiar por artículos raros en la tienda. * Torneo - Los jugadores pueden registrar un máximo de 10 luchadores, luchando en una batalla 1 contra 1 contra otros jugadores por un máximo de 10 rondas en una batalla de sistema de eliminación. Los jugadores que pierdan 3 peleas serán automáticamente eliminados del torneo, hasta que solo queden 8 concursantes, en lo sucesivo los jugadores se enfrentarán en un combate de eliminación de corchetes en la pelea máxima. En Ultimate Fight, cada lado puede enviar 3 luchadores que pelearán en un sistema 1v1.No hay un límite redondo y el combate solo terminará después de que todos los luchadores de un bando hayan sido derrotados. Los jugadores obtendrán un Cofre Dorado por ganar un combate y un Cofre Plateado por perder un partido, que luego se intercambiará por Fragmentos de combate más adelante en el juego. Las recompensas de clasificación se otorgarán al final de cada día. Los jugadores también pueden apostar Oro sobre quién creen que será el campeón del torneo del día, y pueden obtener monedas de Oro dependiendo de las probabilidades. (Las probabilidades disminuyen a medida que más jugadores colocan su apuesta en el mismo jugador) Personajes * Disponibles en todas las versiones ** Benimaru Nikaido ** Goro Daimon ** Kyo Kusanagi ** Terry Bogard ** Andy Bogard ** Joe Higashi ** Ryo Sakazaki ** Robert Garcia ** Yuri Sakazaki ** Leona Heidern ** Ralf Jones ** Clark Still ** Athena Asamiya ** Sie Kensou ** Chin Gentsai ** Chizuru Kagura ** Mai Shiranui ** King ** Kim Kaphwan ** Chang Koehan ** Choi Bounge ** Yashiro Nanakase ** Shermie ** Chris ** Orochi Yashiro ** Orochi Shermie ** Orochi Chris ** Ryuji Yamazaki ** Blue Mary ** Billy Kane ** Iori Yagami ** Mature ** Vice ** Heidern ** Takuma Sakazaki ** Saisyu Kusanagi ** Heavy D! ** Lucky Glauber ** Brian Battler ** Eiji Kisaragi ** Kasumi Todoh ** Shingo Yabuki ** Geese Howard ** SR grande ** Wolfgang Krauser ** NESTS Kyo ** 2003-XI Benimaru ** Terry 2003-XI ** Nameless ** K ' ** Maxima ** Whip ** Kula Diamond ** Foxy ** Ángel ** Wild Iori ** Wild Leona ** Orochi ** Rugal Bernstein ** Goenitz ** Robert 2002 UM ** Mr. Karate II ** Mukai ** Omega Rugal Etapas * La carretera * Viaducto * Parque de atracciones * Arena * Avenida de Japón * China Avenue * Patio de Japón * Aeronave * Centro comercial * Área de refinería de petróleo * Terraza de China * Escenarios de los juegos de la serie ** Pao Pao Cafe (KOF '94 México Team Stage) ** Etapa de Estados Unidos (KOF '95 Rivals Team Stage) ** Esaka Stage (KOF '96 Hero & Psycho Soldier Teams Stage) ** Puerta de Gwanghwamun (KOF '96 Corea Team Stage) ** Estadio Koshien (KOF '97 Japan Stage) ** Tierra de Aventuras (KOF '97 USA Stage) ** Palacio Gyeongbokgung (KOF '97 Corea Stage) ** El Altar de Orochi (KOF '97 Boss Stage) ** Japan Street (KOF '98 Japón Etapa 1) ** USA Yard (KOF '98 USA Etapa 1) ** Muelle de los Estados Unidos (KOF '98 USA Stage 2) ** Airport Stage ( etapa KOF '99) ** Templo Bulguska (Etapa KOF 2001 Corea) ** Neo Geo World (KOF 2002 UM Stage; se mostró en la versión de Halloween y la versión de Navidad) ** El Mar Mediterráneo (KOF 2002 UM Italia Stage) ** Laboratorio de clonación NESTS (Etapa NESTS UM 2002 de KOF) ** Estadio (KOF XII Etapa) ** Plaza Roja (KOF XII Etapa) ** China Stage (KOF XIII Stage) ** Escenario del sur de la ciudad ( etapa KOF XIII) ** Rose Stadium (KOF XIII Stage) ** Monte Fuji (etapa KOF XIII Japón) ** Mascarada (Etapa del Equipo de Invitación Oficial KOF XIV) ** Anillo de la Dinamita de Guanajuato (Etapa KOF XIV México Team) ** Antonov Super Arena (KOF XIV Sub Boss Stage) o Categoría:Juegos de The King of Fighters Categoría:Videojuegos portátiles